Shoot first, ask later
by angelofsand
Summary: A few months prior to the Pilot Dean & his father get through a very weird experience while investigating a lake. A few years after that, Dean & Sam find out what was that. NOslash, DeanOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Shoot first, ask later**

**Summary: Prior to the Pilot. Dean, John and female OC. Dean & his father get to know a very strange creature while investigating a lake. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Dean (I wish), Supernatural or any character on it. Please don´t sue! I´m just having fun!**

**Comment: Rated M for swearing and some violence. English is my second language, please don´t be mad if you find some terrible grammar mistake or something! Oh, and please review. Writing in a language that´s not your own, about people of a culture you never experimented and set in a country you´ve never been to can be hard. : )**

**Chapter 1 **

Sheridan was lurking behind the huge trees of that ancient Forest. It wasn´t late in the afternoon, but the forest was dark and cold, the sun shining only through the leaves, making strange shapes on the ground.

A man dragged the woman by her hair, and she screamed and kicked the air around, desperate for freedom, every bit of energy focused on getting away. The man suddenly stopped, thinking that there would be a great place to rape that gorgeous small woman. The lust was clear in his eyes, as clear as the desperate thoughts Sheridan knew was going through her mind.

She was doing way too much noise, and making it really hard, but that seemed to make him even happier. He strode her and punched her; the blood that spilled from her mouth made him laugh.

"What a weak little thing you are…".

He punched her again, and started stroking her. Her sobs and cries echoed through the air, but they were way too far into the woods for anyone to hear.

Sheridan knew that know was the time; the girl under that sickening man was scared enough to learn that it´s got to look after yourself and don´t be reckless. She sprung forward, with the grace and as silent as a predator, hitting him hard and rolling on the grass. She pinned him by his neck, her long nails deep in his skin, not really cutting them – yet. She looked to the woman in the ground, paralyzed by fear and disbelief.

"Get the hell out of here."

The poor woman didn´t need to hear it twice; she stood up shakily, the walking picture of a mess. In her dark eyes was the reflection of a scene she would never forget and never tell, she was sure about that, while running for her life.

"Now… what we´ve got here, you perv?"

The rapist looked into his attacker eyes; they were a bright, inhuman yellow, with a strange shape to the iris; she had a wicked smile that showed off two very sharp canine teeth. Other than that, she looked very much like a normal human being… and that was the last thought he had before having his heart pulled out by her very hands.

Another one down, thousands to go.

* * *

Dean sat in front of his father, in a small table in some diner, two cups of coffee on his hands. He gave his father one and held the other one with the two hands to warm it up. It was a cold, grayish day. 

"Thanks, son. Look at this: 7 people went mad after going near this lake the north of Kansas" he pointed out in the map. "They were two cases; in one, a group ofs friends was on a pic nic and in the other, a few months ago, they just went for a swim".

"Do you think there´s something on the lake?" – Dean sipped his coffee, the strong green eyes fixed on the spot his father showed.

"Quite strange, isn´t it? People getting crazy for no reason?"

"It´s not far from here, let´s go take a look. This thing in the lake seems to be a freakin´ bitch."

"All right, I drive."

* * *

Another town, another one to go. Sheridan cleaned herself up by the lake. She had just hunted a small animal to eat. The blood on her hands and the dead, furless animal made her look strangely wild, contrasting to her delicate, pale complexion, blond hair and yellow eyes. 

She looked around, trying to find a safe, warm place to sleep the night. A cave, some tall, large branch on a tree. She was used to not having a bed, blanket or whatever similar to confort. It was better this way – no money needed, no questions asked. How many decades was she living like that, anyway? There´s no place in the society for a 104 years old half-demon.

She saw a small cave entrance, hidden between rocks and strange half-dry bushes. Only keen eyes like hers could clearly see that entrance; would be a great place to light a small fire, burn her dinner and make the night warmer.

Walking slowly, cat-like smooth and silent steps, she suddenly felt a strange presence coming from that place. She wasn´t pure or innocent in any way, but that feeling was way more demoniac; without any reaction, she turned away. No need to anger any _thing._ A tree would do.

* * *

"Here you go, Mr. Kenobi." 

"Thanks".

Dean got his keys winking to the clerk. Today he was Paul Kenobi. How did people believe the names? Well, he was glad the clerk did. Today he was a Jedi Master. The simple thought made him walk around with a smirk.

John nodded at him and picked a folder about trekking on the woods from the counter. Dean took off to their room.

"So, are there many tracks?"

The clerk looked around. Not seeing anybody but them, she said:

"Well, yes, but honestly, I wouldn´t go into the woods, you know."

"And why is that?"

"In the last two months, strange things happened. It´s all over the newspapers. I´m not supposed to tell you, my boss would get a bit pissed, after all it´s bad for the business, you know, no guests and all… but there´s something out there."

"What do you mean by strange? Broken bones? People can be reckless, specially when they´re young."

"No sir… I´m talking about people going mad. Something is going on in there, and this people have seen things that made them shut up and go crazy. Anyway, if really want want to go there, just avoid the track # 5, ok?"

"That´s really weird. You say it´s on the papers? I´ll take alook _and_ I´ll avoid the track, don´t worry. Thank you."

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice stay!"

John took off to the room. The cheap motel was in a great place, between the city and the woods and that strange lake – which was part of the _track # 5_. He entered the room and heard the shower, and Dean´s things on one of the beds. He layed in the other one and closed his eyes. In a few minutes they would be out there, trying to figure it out. What was that thing? There were plenty of water demons, monsters or spirits of people that maybe drowned or were drowned, but they usually killed their victims. Living them alive but _mad_ was a first.

Twenty minutes later, both Dean and John had showered. They went to the local sanatory, pretending to be scientists researching mind diseases, and tried to talk to the victims. It was useless. They didn´t talk, react, even acknowledge their presence there. It was like empty bodies. They stood sit, rocking back and forth, ocassionaly saying some empty words, like food, name of places they´ve never been to, and so on. The doctors said that they didn´t have a cue of what was going on there, so they had no idea if it was curable or a temporary situation.

"Tons of information from here, uh." - Dean said ironically as he sat at the drivers side.

"I´ve never seen anything like this. I guess we´ll have to check out the lake. What do you say?"

"The sooner, the better, in a couple of hours the sun´s gonna set."

* * *

Please review. ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Dean stopped the Chevy by the entrance of the national park. He and John took a gun each, the basic equipment, and took off, side by side. The forest was dark, the trees near to each other, making it hard to walk out of the tracks that were already there.

"So, which one is the track that leads to the lake?"

"Well… this way."

John pointed to an empty side of the entrance. There was no one there, while in one or two that went directly the other way, there were a few youngs with trekking equipment, night lights and so on. It seemed to be a popular sport around. He wasn't sure, though, if it was wise to go into this place at night after what was happening. Whatever it was on the lake maybe could come out and haunt someplace else.

They were walking through the woods for about 15 minutes, when they heard a woman screaming and crying. The trees made the sound difficult to locate.

"I'll go this way. Dean, go on this way, all right?"

They took off on a run, each in his direction. Dean was hearing it become louder, but he couldn't find a clear spot on the woods, he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, he saw it; the lake, a clear shore and what looked pretty much just a man to him, ripping a woman's clothes.

He took the gun and let it ready. His father approached from another spot. They exchanged looks - they were doing this together for long enough, no need to speak to understand each other.

As they decided to run over, something fast and blurry flew into the man's side; whatever it was rolled with him away from the woman, blood spilling everywhere. Without thinking, Dean aimed his gun at the creature and shot, one, two, three times. The creature stood up, blooding, facing him. He approached, gun up, and suddenly felt this evil wave of energy that made the hair on his nape stand, but something wasn't right.

It took a step back, in what seemed like a predator position, ready to attack. Dean never really thought of what he was seeing, he didn't know how many bullets had hit it, he just shot again, and again.

"DEAN, STOP! STOP!"

His father was helping the woman up, offering her his jacket, a desperate look in his eyes that were focused on the now laying thing.

Dean put his gun down, confused.

"This is not what we were looking for, son." – His voice was strained. He turned to the attacked woman – "You ok? I trust you won't say about what just happened here to anyone. That would be a great way to thank for your life."

The woman nodded, not really knowing what went on, not wanting to know. She just wanted to leave that mess, to never come back.

"What the fuck do you mean…?"

He went over to the bodies. The man was killed, his heart pulled out from his very chest, nail marks all over. Not far, was this blooded… _woman._

"Dad…"

They went to the body of the woman shot. It was a woman. A tall, but delicate, white, blond woman. Dean felt the air on his lungs disappear. Had he just killed a woman? But it couldn't be, he was certain that she attacked the man. That blood, the heart pulled out, literary, that wasn't something a woman could do.

John reached out and turned her. She had her eyes closed, and he could see two bullet holes on her chest, another one in one shoulder and the last one in her thigh. No wonder there was blood all over, his son had a hell of an aim.

"Dad, I don't understand… come on… this was a fucking demon or something!"

"I know, I saw exactly what you saw."

"So what the hell did you mean by _stop, this isn't what we are looking for?_"

"I meant that the wave of energy I'm sure you felt too came from that cave, not this woman."

"Ok now, stop talking about this as a woman!"

"Dean… son, you did the right thing. But I can deny that she is very much in a woman's form. Do you have a rope or something? "

"Yes. Why?"

"Let's take her to the motel. I can't sense anything evil about her. It was a mistake, we gotta help."

* * *

Dean and his father were now in the motel room, looking at the unconscious and blooded tied up woman lying on one of the beds.

"Now what? What do you think she is?"

"I'm not that sure, but we need to take the bullets out, whatever she is."

"You know, I can hear you both, calling me a thing is not kind."

Dean jumped back, reaching for his gun. He got it aimed and ready.

"Great, now we discover that besides immortal it has a freaking sense of humor!"

She opened her eyes, blinking with the light. Two yellow cat-like eyes.

"Oh, come on, don't shoot again. It fucking hurts!"

Dean kept his gun up, his finger tight on the trigger.

"Dad, I don't know what to do. Maybe shooting the head will kill it?"

"Will you really shot me again? I'm tied up, almost swimming on a lake of my own blood, I mean no harm, and you still want to shoot me right through my head?"

"What do you mean by no harm? I've got a heart just like the one you ripped out of that man's body!"

She sat up, pressing one of the wounds with her elbow, in clear pain.

"I had a freaking reason to kill that man. Other then you trying to kill me, I've got no reason to kill you. So, stop trying to kill me, and I'll have no reason to kill you both."

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but John stopped him.

"This is a good agreement. This is my son Dean, I'm John. Now, what are you, and why did you kill that man?"

Dean's chin dropped, but he recovered soon. If his father wanted to make an agreement and have a chat with this fucking yellow-eyed thing, so be it. He sat, as his father had.

"Would you untie me please? I need to take these bullets out first. Do you have a mirror?"

John approached slowly, and untied her.

"You seem too calm for someone who was hit four times by my son. How come?"

Dean realized that something was going on there, that his father knew something he didn't, and decided to relax and watch the show. The freak woman didn't look like dying or attacking anyway, which made him a bit calmer.

"I know you weren't looking for me, that these weren't directed at me."

"Mind reader?"

"Intention's reader"

"Intentions?"

"Yes. I was really distracted, though, hunting that man, to sense you two nearby. My fault. But after the first shots, I got it together. Actually I wanted to knock the sense out of your son, just to make him stop, but the bullets made me slow. How long was I unconscious? What did you have on these bullets _anyway_?

"Let's take her to a hospital or something, this is gross, she is trying to take the bullets out with her bare hands as we speak!"

"Dean, right? You may be handsome but certainly not that clever. Do you think I can go into a hospital? I'm not really human, you know. I just need to take the freaking bullets out, and the wounds will be gone in a couple of hours."

John took a towel from the other bed.

"The bullets were blessed by a priest. That's probably what made them so efficient against you… There's the bathroom, you can take them out and take a shower."

"I've got no clothes."

"No problem, we will arrange something."

"Thanks."

* * *

Please review. :) 


End file.
